Firestar Finds The Vorpal Sword
Part One (Before Firestar Finds The Vorpal Sword) Whitestorm: LALALALALALALALA SING A HAPPY SONG! LALALALALALALALA SMURF THE WHOLE DAY LONG! (is skipping,throwing flowers) Sandstorm: (pads into camp) You are my sunshine.. (sees Whitestorm) Whitestorm-you're DEAD! Whitestorm:Oh,alright then. (poofs) Dustpelt;MAAAN THIS GAME IS FREAKING VIRAL! (taps buttons ferociously) DS: Hufflepuff! Sandstorm: O_o What the HELL is a HUFFLEPUFF? Dustpelt: A house at Hogwarts. Duh! Sandstorm: (picks up phone) Hello? Insanity clinic? (phone makes funny noise) Dustpelt:NUUUUUUU DUMBLEDORE D: (One second later,ambulance drives in) Darkstream: MOVE! MOVE! I've come to fetch...Dustywhatnot? Sandstorm:It's Dustpelt,you idiot. Darkstream:Whatevs. (picks up Dustpelt) Dustpelt:EWWW! Go find a kittypet to huggle! Darkstream: (mauls) FREAKING.NO! Dustpelt:Fine.Go love Firestar. Darkstream:Firestar! Yay! Firestar:Do you have a unicorn? Darkstream:No. Rainy stole it... Firestar:Darn you. Part Two:Finding The Sword Dumbledore:HOHOHO I.AM SANTA! Sandstorm: TWOLEG! TWOLEG! Firestar:Chill,dudette,it is Santa! Sandstorm:Who IN THE NAME OF FREAKING MACARONI IS SANTA? Dumbledore:HUFFLEPUFF! Sandstorm:WHAT HAS MY CLAN COME TO? WHAT IS IT WITH FREAKING HUFFLEPUFF? Firestar: Chill,it's only a house at Hogwarts. Sandstorm:WHAT IS HOGWARTS? Firestar: A school for magical TWOLEGS! So,Santa ol' buddy,how are you? Dumbledore: Busy being older than Whitestorm. Firestar: Oh yeah,it's Christmas! I love that holiday! Dumbledore: So, your camp? Firestar: Some other cats *cough*Tigerstar*cough* are there too! (at the camp) Everyone:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! Firestar: SHHHHHH! It's only Santa to give us presents! Tanglefrost: Waait, that's not...IT IS! DUMBLEDORE! SQUEEEEEEEEE! Dumbledore: Well your present is my wand! Tanglefrost:YAY! Redpoppy: ... Bad idea. Dumbledore: Your present is... a camera! Redpoppy: YAAAAAAY! Spottedleaf:OOH! Dumbledore: You get... a vanity set. Scarletpaw: ... Dumbledore:And everlasting scones for you. Scarletpaw: (does happy dance) (Everyone gets presents except Firestar) Firestar:SANTA. WHERE IS MY PRESENT? Dumbledore: I... (sweats) ... ran out. Firestar:Not cool,dude. Dumbledore: Fine! Have this sword! And this tutu! Firestar:OH TIGERSTAR! Tigerstar: Do I get the sword? Firestar: No. The Tutu. Tigerstar: NUUUUUUU! Part Three: Using the Presents Tanglefrost: INCENDIO! (hits scones) Scarletpaw: MY SCONES! MY SCONES ARE BURNING! BAD TANGLE! BAD! (mauls) Tanglefrost: Aguamenti! (at Scarletpaw) (The jet of water hits Scarletpaw) Scarletpaw: That was freaking mean! Tanglefrost: HE HE! Ooh! BBTC IS ON! Scarletpaw: (mauls TV) Tanglefrost: HEY! Cinderpelt: OY! I WAS WATCHING TOMS IN TIGHTS! Scarletpaw: Sorry! Firestar: (pokes den with sword) (Den falls to the ground and crushes Mintleaf) Mintleaf: My TORTERRA saved me! Sandstorm: What is a TORTERRA? Mintleaf: A pokemon. Sandstorm: I give up. Firestar: (starts killing everyone with sword) Tanglefrost & Redpoppy: OH NOES! (Tangle conjures Shield Charm) Firestar: ME SWORD NO.WORKY! Redpoppy:Alright. The wand was a great idea. Tigerstar: (Does a dance) Everyone: HAHAHA! Ashfur: 50p to watch! An extra £2 for cameras! (Everyone pays) Berrynose: Someone get the press! (Daily Mail arrives) Reporter: My eyes are burning.! (dies) (Camera explodes) Tanglefrost: (Wand is pointing at camera) Sorry :3 Everyone: TANGLEFROST! D: Part Four: Firestar Uses The Sword Too Much Spotty: LAALLAAALAAA! Sandstorm: What is it with the singing! SHUT UP! Spotty: You! (leaves) Sandstorm: That was easy. (Spotty appears with a machete, about to maul Sandstorm) Firestar: NUUUUUUU! (swings sword) (Spotty tries to block it with machete, but sword slices right through) Spotty: NUUUU YOU BROKE MY GIFT! D: Firestar: 'S tough. Spotty: You meany! You must die! Firestar: (mauls Spotty with sword) Spotty: (dies) Mintleaf: TORTERRA! GO! Firestar:AAAH! TOO LOUD! (mauls Torterra with sword) Torterra: Mintleaf...I'm so sorry....I LOVE YOU! (dies) Firestar & Mintleaf: O_o AWKWARD! Mintleaf: HAHA JINX! Tanglefrost: LOLFAIL! Mintleaf: CHU MEAN! YOU MAULED MY TORTERRA FIRESTAR WILSON! Firestar: YOU SAID MY FULL NAME! (Mauls Mintleaf with sword) Mintleaf: (dies) (Soon,everyone but Tanglefrost and Scarletpaw are dead.) Tanglefrost: Bombarda Maxima! (sword explodes, and everyone is newly alive, except the scones and Torterra.) Firestar: NUUUUU! (dies in explosion) Everyone: DUMBLESTAR! DUMBLESTAR! Brambleclaw: Uh,what? Dumbledore: THANK YOU! Mintleaf: (MAULS DUMBLEDORE.) Everyone: MINTSTAR! MINTSTAR! MINTSTAR! Mintleaf: Blah blah blah blah deh blah. Scarletpaw, you're Mi, you're medicine cat. Blaah blah blah, Tanglefrost is deputy, we feel sorry for Firestar blah blah blah. Brambleclaw is banished blah blah blah blah dee blah. Brambleclaw: Awwww..... (cries) Mintleaf: STOP.FREAKING.CRYING! AND LEAVE! Brambleclaw: NO. Mintleaf: NOW! (Brambleclaw leaves) Part Five- Mintstar's nine lives Mintleaf:GIVE ME NINE LIVES OR DIE! Sweet wrapper: With this life I give you sweets. Eat it and be content all leaf bare. Mintleaf: Mm...Smarties... Torterra: With this life I give you awesomeness. Use it well. Mintleaf: Wait! Are you saying I wasn't awesome before? Dog: With this life I give you humour. Use it to make your clanmates laugh. Mintleaf: I was always funny. Leaf: With this life I give you power. Mintleaf: NOW I CAN TAKE OVER THE TRI-STATE AREA! Perry The Platypus: Grrrrrrr... Mintleaf:Uhhhhh... translation? Perry: I give you speed. Spotty: I give you the internet! Mintleaf: The Clans have internet. Scone: I give you supercalifragilisticexpialidocious! Mintleaf:OH MAH GOD YAY! Darky: With this life I give you ambulances! Mintleaf: SHUT UP AND DRIVE!!!!!! Spottedleaf: I give you love. Mintleaf:Ugh, mushy! Everyone: You are Mintstar! Mintstar:AHAHAHAHA! NOW EVERYONE WILL OBEY ME! BOW BEFORE ME PEASANTS! Dustpelt: This really was a bad idea... The End Category:Welcome to Spoofdom